Sathreal an intro to my Novel
by sathreal
Summary: thought i would share this with my readers


**Hehe I am so excited i found my novel i lost. here as a special treat for you here is the intro. I own this..and..i mean...all of ..this so dont copy. or i will sue you. Also please take a look at my KougaXinuyasha challange we need more kougaXInu challanges.**

**

* * *

**

"_There is no such thing as a fairy tale if anything our lives are but a tactless comedy or a rather disturbing soup opera. I pray for the former rather than the latter"_

**Mallari Wilson **

Intro: The rescue

The trees seemed to sway violently as the storm raged. Lightning would strike the sky angrily this way and that at random times. Relentless rain was pouring from the sky, falling on the petrified mans head as he ran for his dear life. He knew that if he didn't clear these woods and find safety soon that his life was going to be over. The monster was gaining on him. He had to find help soon if not at lest a pay phone. _"Why oh why did I leave home today?" _ He panted out as he tried to keep his pace. He thought he heard foot steps coming up behind him, gaining on him. He didn't dare turn his head to see. He tried to quicken his pace but found that he was running out of energy. The steady foot falls were closing in on him on him He knew that if he were to slow down, to falter even once that he was surely going to die. He of course knew that everyone is to die eventually in their life but there was no way in this life time or any other for that matter was he going to die like this. No one should have to die like…

Clumsily he stumbled over a tree root he tried to get as quickly as possible but it was too late the monster had him. He was pinned! He quickly grabbed onto a nearest branch, and started hitting the monstrosity as hard as he could. Now up close he could see that the revolting thing on top of him dimly resembled a wolf but that couldn't be this thing was in the shape of a man. The wolf-man, tired of being hit around like this, moved his paw, claws extended, beat him hard over the left side of his skull. Weakly he tried to fight back. The monster hit the left side again over and over repeatedly. Occasionally hitting another random spot like his side, but mostly aiming for his head. He could hear the monster snarling at him. He could feel the slobber splattering on his face.

The man felt himself sinking deeper into darkness. He tried to fight it but it proved futile. This was it. He thought wildly. I am surely done for now. He closed his eyes and prayed. Please god, please don't let me die like this. Than as if an answer of prayers, the monster stopped. Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw to his wonder that the thing was bleeding. It had been shot. The monster realizing that someone else was about , turned as if to go after whoever it was, but than decided against it and scampered off to nurse it's wounds.

The young man sighed with relief. He was alive for now. He tried to move but found it to be too painful. He closed his eyes and tried to breath. Distantly he heard a voice. It seemed to be talking to him. He lifted his lids just enough to see who his savior was. Dimly he could make out a girl leaning over him, worriedly examining his wounds. Her lips moved and asked him something, though he couldn't hear what it was. He tried to answer but found he didn't have the strength. Darkness came swiftly.

The girl struggled to carry the unconscious man to safety. He was heavy and probably just as big, if not bigger than her. She continued this struggle for about a half an hour, stopping every now and then for a breath, before she came upon an old vacant house that she had come to call her home.

Once inside the house, she acted quickly. She laid him on the living room floor and removed his drenched clothes careful not to touch his wounds. Once finished with that she wrapped him in up in a big blanket and dragged him over by the fire. She knew that the most important thing was to keep him warm. Who knew how long he was out in this weather before she came upon him? Once she was satisfied with this task she headed over to a closet and grabbed a medical kit and grabbed a wet warm cloth. Anxiously she carefully cleaned his wounds and wrapped bandages around them. She tried not to bind them too tight as to cut off the circulation. Never once did he stir as she amorously preformed this earnest deed.

It has been long sense she has even been this near even to a human being and she found herself staring at his firm muscles and tone. _Must work out_. She thought blushing as she carefully dragged him onto the couch, lifting a blanket up to his shoulders. She firmly tucked him in as her mother used to do. _Poor guy._ She worriedly thought. _The things he went through. He didn't deserve this hell_. _How could God allow such pain on such a person as this man?_ Almost tenderly she swept a hair out of his green eyes. Blushing, she turned and forced herself to walk up the stairs, hoping to escape the inert man who seemed to release strange feelings pulling at her already tender soul.


End file.
